


Fantasy vs Reality

by YuukoUchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Naruto has a vivid imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukoUchiha/pseuds/YuukoUchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because reality sometimes is better than fantasy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy vs Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction-net on December 13th 2008.  
> This fic was beta'ed by Aikage, however English is not my first language, I hope you can forgive my mistakes. 
> 
> The italics are meant for thoughts ;)

When the elevator finally reached his floor, Naruto tiredly bent down to pick up his stuff and stepped out. He shook the excess droplets from his useless umbrella and suppressed a small shiver as the cool hallway air came into contact with his wet clothing. He walked tiredly towards his apartment thinking about all the things he still had to do. Not because he was slacking off -mind you- they just had a lot of clients to take care of.

He tried to relax though. There was no point in worrying about something he couldn’t do that night. If he really wanted he could have always brought some papers with him, but in the end Naruto wisely decided against it. Moreover, that always pissed Sasuke off.

The bastard.

Naruto cursed under his breath when he dropped the keys to his apartment, making him kneel down to grab them only to stand up to face...

_... an open door with Sasuke waiting for him wearing only a small towel and a few drops of water, smirking devilishly at his stunned expression._

_“Hm... aren’t you going to come inside?” Sasuke asked but without waiting for any response he grabbed his shirt and dragged him inside._

_Closing the door with his own body, Sasuke began to kiss him fiercely. He wasted no time and kissed Sasuke back, no longer caring about his rain soaked clothes as he inhaled Sasuke’s fragrance. The bastard knew it drove him crazy… his smell, his eyes, the force of his kisses._

_Naruto caressed Sasuke’s side at the same time attempted to pull him closer but Sasuke grabbed him by the wrists, placing that hand above his head._

_“I’m in charge here”_

Naruto let out a needy whimper as he faced a closed door.

Someone cleared their throat in the hallway. “Good evening Mrs. Taylor.” Naruto greeted as he scratched the back of his head nervously, getting just a nod in acknowledgment and a suspicious glare.

Sighing, Naruto let himself into his apartment, leaving his keys, umbrella and briefcase by the door and grinning because he knew Sasuke always scolded him about the briefcase.

_“You have been a naughty boy Na-ru-to”_

_Naruto heard Sasuke’s voice behind him. His eyes widening when he saw the leather pants Sasuke was wearing, he didn’t even know Sasuke owned a pair of those!_

_“It seems like I’m gonna have to punish my disobedient pet.”_

_That was when Naruto noticed the handcuffs Sasuke was toying with._

_“On your knees.”_

_“What-?”_

_“Now bitch!”_

_Naruto was speechless. Sasuke had never talked to him like that. But as Sasuke circled him like a wild animal, he unconsciously obeyed. A shiver went down his spine when he felt the heat emanating from Sasuke’s body when he put the handcuffs on, blushing when he felt his own member rapidly becoming erect._

“Naruto... is that you?”

Naruto smiled as Sasuke walked towards him.

“I thought I had imagined the door.”

“Nope... it’s me.”

“Hm”

“How was your day?”

“Boring.”

“C’mon! A forced vacation doesn’t have to be boring.”

“Hm...”

“Don’t, Sasuke, please. You know I can’t take as much vacation as you can... and I’ll be free next week.”

“Take a shower, you are gonna catch a cold”

“Sasuke…” Naruto whined.

“Go... I’ll make dinner in the meantime.”

Naruto accepted. After all, he wished he could take as many days off as Sasuke could. ‘You could if you worked at the company.’ Naruto could still hear Sasuke’s speech in his head, but he didn’t want to, at least not yet.

“Hurry up” Sasuke said as he went towards the kitchen, making Naruto smile when he saw the small glare Sasuke gave his briefcase.

He walked towards their bathroom and turned on the shower. While waiting for the water to warm up, he went to grab a pair of boxers from their bedroom.

“I can’t wait for the next damn week! I hate the rain.” Sasuke said making Naruto jump a bit as he hadn’t noticed before that Sasuke was also in the room.

“I know,” Naruto said smiling knowingly. _“I wish I could stay with you as well,”_ he thought.

“Hurry up!” Sasuke scolded again. “Stop wasting water,” he said before heading to the kitchen.

“Aye aye, captain.” Naruto teased as he entered the shower.

_“You know, you could always try to convince me,” Naruto called loudly as he placed both hands on the shower’s wall, relieving his stress as he freshened up._

_“Really?” Sasuke asked, amused, as he placed his hand in Naruto’s hips. “And what would I have to do to convince you?”_

_“Oh... You are a smart guy, I’m sure you could come up with something…”_

_“Like this?” Sasuke asked as he pushed half of his erection into Naruto’s warmth, making him grunt._

_“You will have to try a little harder”_

_“Do I?” Naruto could feel the lips on his neck forming a smirk as Sasuke thrust all the way in. He set a frantic pace as he pushed in and pulled out, making Naruto scream in pleasure as Sasuke stroked his pulsing erection. He felt like his life was sucked out of him when he reached his orgasm, hearing nothing but the loud beats of his heart._

“Naruto, are you alright? Dinner is ready.”

“Coming.” Naruto snickered at his own joke.

He stepped out of the shower, dried himself quickly, and put on his boxers, a pair of lounge pants and a comfortable t-shirt.

What could Sasuke have made for dinner? He didn’t know… Maybe a salad or something healthy.

Naruto knew what he would like for dinner.

Something like Sasuke in top of the table with some chocolate around his delicious cock… Yeah... Naruto would enjoy that kind of delicacy. He knew he would enjoy Sasuke’s noises and smell, he would smell somehow salty... like ramen.

Ramen?

Curiously Naruto went to the kitchen and saw ramen on the table. He almost cried, ramen... naked!Sasuke... ramen... naked!Sasuke... Naked!Sasuke covered in ramen! Naruto nodded in agreement with his own idea.

“Tough day?”

“Huh?”

“You have been spacing out since you arrived.”

“Sorry,” Naruto blushed. “It’s nothing.”

He knew Sasuke didn’t buy it. He knew Sasuke knew he knew. But still he was thankful that Sasuke let it go. _“At least for now”_ he thought.

But everything was forgotten as they ate dinner and talked about their days. Naruto’s job... the book Sasuke had read… the delicious food sent by the gods... the unhealthy crap... the excellent chef... the flattering idiot...

Naruto was relaxed as he wrapped his arm around Sasuke’s shoulders as they watched an old movie on Naruto’s favorite couch.

Everything was perfect.

But it got even better when Sasuke placed each knee at Naruto’s side, seating himself on Naruto’s thighs, and looking at him in the eyes as one hand caressed one of his cheeks.

“Hm” Sasuke said smiling. _“I love you.”_ He meant.

He inhaled his lover’s scent a second before he gave Naruto a tender kiss.

More than perfect.

Because sometimes reality was way better than fantasy.


End file.
